List of Deal or No Deal USA records
Here is a list of important records on Deal or No Deal USA. Primetime (NBC) Biggest Winner by Deal (Regular $1,000,000 board) *Thorpe Schoenle (Won $464,000 on 24/4/06) Former Records *Sheetal Shetty (Won $375,000 on 3/4/06) * Peter Montesanti (Won $359,000 on 27/2/06) *Traci Wilkerson (Won $267,000 on 22/12/05) *Amy Dittbrenner (Won $201,000 on 21/12/05) *Jason Vittorini (Won $189,000 on 20/12/05) *Karen Van (Won $25,000 on 19/12/05) Biggest Winner by No Deal (Regular $1,000,000 board) *'Tie': Peter Shine (Won $100,000 on 13/11/06) and Tunde Oyeneyin (Won $100,000 on 1/1/09) Former Records *Janette Beverley (Won $75,000 on 23/12/05) Biggest Winner by Deal (Modified board) *Kimberly Chastang (Won $701,000 on 19/9/06) Former Records *Matthew Sollena (Won $675,000 on 18/9/06) *Cindy Pridgen (Won $407,000 on 1/3/06) *Mark Adrian (Won $64,000 on 1/3/06) Biggest Winner by No Deal (Modified board) *'Tie': Jessica Robinson (Won $1,000,000 on 1/9/08) and Tomorrow hey Rodriguez (Won $1,000,000 on 29/10/08) Former Records *Michele Falco (Won $750,000 on 22/9/06) Lowest Winner by Deal (Regular $1,000,000 board) *Brett Kurtz (Won $8 on 24/3/06) Former Records *Eric Paulson (Won $19,000 on 10/3/06) *Venus Bernardo (Won $23,000 on 23/12/05) *Karen Van (Won $25,000 on 19/12/05) Lowest Winner by No Deal (Regular $1,000,000 board) *'Tie': Julie Lonero (Won $1 on 6/5/07), Jallah Leonard (Won $1 on 5/12/07), and David Vinson (Won $1 on 10/12/07) Former Records *Cheryl Jackson (Won $5 on 28/2/06) *Janette Beverley (Won $75,000 on 23/12/05) Lowest Winner by Deal (Modified board) *Carmen Gantt (Won $100 on 10/10/07) Former Records *Joe Pacheco (Won $5,000 on 3/3/06) *Mark Adrian (Won $64,000 on 1/3/06) Lowest Winner by No Deal (Modified board) *Heather McKee (Won $0.01 on 3/1/08) Former Records *Michele Falco (Won $750,000 on 22/9/06) Highest Offer Made (Regular $1,000,000 board) *$493,000 (Offered to Efren Afante on 12/12/07) Former Records *$464,000 (Offered to Thorpe Schoenle on 24/4/06) *$375,000 (Offered to Sheetal Shetty on 3/4/06) *$359,000 (Offered to Peter Montesanti on 27/2/06) *$279,000 (Offered to Peter Montesanti on 27/2/06) *$275,000 (Offered to Traci Wilkerson on 22/12/05) *$240,000 (Offered to Jason Vittorini on 20/12/05) *$162,000 (Offered to Jason Vittorini on 20/12/05) *$138,000 (Offered to Karen Van on 19/12/05) *$90,000 (Offered to Karen Van on 19/12/05) *$77,000 (Offered to Karen Van on 19/12/05) *$53,000 (Offered to Karen Van on 19/12/05) *$37,000 (Offered to Karen Van on 19/12/05) *$21,000 (Offered to Karen Van on 19/12/05) Highest Potential Offer after Deal (Regular $1,000,000 board) *$687,000 (Would have been offered to Mike Levy on 5/5/08) Former Records *$660,000 (Would have been offered to Tia Robertson on 10/4/06) *$500,000 (Would have been offered to Amy Dittbrenner on 21/12/05) Highest Offer Made (Modified board) *$880,000 (Offered to Michele Falco on 22/9/06) Former Records *$701,000 (Offered to Kimberly Chastang on 19/9/06) *$675,000 (Offered to Matthew Sollena on 18/9/06) *$650,000 (Offered to Matthew Sollena on 18/9/06) *$407,000 (Offered to Cindy Pridgen on 1/3/06) *$250,000 (Offered to Cindy Pridgen on 1/3/06) *$140,000 (Offered to Mark Adrian on 1/3/06) *$76,000 (Offered to Mark Adrian on 1/3/06) *$39,000 (Offered to Mark Adrian on 28/2/06) *$25,000 (Offered to Mark Adrian on 28/2/06) *$19,000 (Offered to Mark Adrian on 28/2/06) Highest Potential Offer after Deal (Modified board) *$1,600,000 (Would have been offered to Matthew Sollena on 18/9/06) Former Records *$1,100,000 (Would have been offered to Matthew Sollena on 18/9/06) *$1,000,000 (Would have been offered to Cindy Pridgen on 1/3/06) *$692,000 (Would have been offered to Cindy Pridgen on 1/3/06) *$90,000 (Would have been offered to Mark Adrian on 1/3/06) Lowest Offer Made (Regular $1,000,000 board) *$2 (Offered to Cheryl Jackson on 28/2/06) Former Records *$4,000 (Offered to Janette Beverley on 23/12/05) *$7,000 (Offered to Jason Vittorini on 19/12/05) *$17,000 (Offered to Karen Van on 19/12/05) *$21,000 (Offered to Karen Van on 19/12/05) Lowest Offer Made (Modified board) *$75 (Offered to Chris Williams on 15/9/08) Former Records *$100 (Offered to Carmen Gantt on 10/10/07) *$1,800 (Offered to Annie Hewlitt and Aubrie Wentworth on 19/3/07) *$5,000 (Offered to Joe Pacheco on 3/3/06) *$9,000 (Offered to Joe Pacheco on 3/3/06) *$19,000 (Offered to Mark Adrian on 28/2/06) Biggest Offer Increase (Regular $1,000,000 board) *$176,000 (Sheetal Shetty's offer increase of $199,000 to $375,000 on 3/4/06) Former Records *$126,000 (Michael Wallace's offer increase of $126,000 to $252,000 on 31/3/06) *$116,000 (Cathy Hamm's offer increase of $71,000 to $187,000 on 17/3/06) *$91,000 (Eric Paulson's offer increase of $35,000 to $126,000 on 10/3/06) *$86,000 (Traci Wilkerson's offer increase of $113,000 to $199,000 on 22/12/05) *$80,000 (Amy Dittbrenner's offer increase of $121,000 to $201,000 on 21/12/05) *$78,000 (Jason Vittorini's offer increase of $162,000 to $240,000 on 20/12/05) *$63,000 (Jason Vittorini's offer increase of $99,000 to $162,000 on 20/12/05) *$48,000 (Karen Van's offer increase of $90,000 to $138,000 on 19/12/05) *$27,000 (Karen Van's offer increase of $63,000 to $90,000 on 19/12/05) *$24,000 (Karen Van's offer increase of $53,000 to $77,000 on 19/12/05) *$16,000 (Karen Van's offer increases of $21,000 to $37,000 and $37,000 to $53,000 on 19/12/05) Biggest Offer Increase (Modified board) *$525,000 (Kimberly Chastang's offer increase of $176,000 to $701,000 on 19/9/06) Former Records *$250,000 (Matthew Sollena's offer increase of $400,000 to $650,000 on 18/9/06) *$157,000 (Cindy Pridgen's offer increase of $250,000 to $407,000 on 1/3/06) *$130,000 (Cindy Pridgen's offer increase of $120,000 to $250,000 on 1/3/06) *$67,000 (Cindy Pridgen's offer increase of $53,000 to $120,000 on 1/3/06) *$64,000 (Mark Adrian's offer increase of $76,000 to $140,000 on 1/3/06) *$37,000 (Mark Adrian's offer increase of $39,000 to $76,000 on 1/3/06) *$14,000 (Mark Adrian's offer increase of $25,000 to $39,000 on 28/2/06) *$6,000 (Mark Adrian's offer increase of $19,000 to $25,000 on 28/2/06) Biggest Offer Decrease (Regular $1,000,000 board) *$300,000 (Wesley Autrey's offer decrease of $305,000 to $5,000 on 21/5/07) Former Records *$169,000 (Ishmael Brown's offer decrease of $261,000 to $92,000 on 26/2/07) *$155,000 (Anca Toderic's offer decrease of $299,000 to $144,000 on 5/5/06) *$142,000 (LaKissa Bright's offer decrease of $357,000 to $215,000 on 26/4/06) *$121,000 (Karen Van's offer decrease of $138,000 to $17,000 on 19/12/05) *$14,000 (Karen Van's offer decrease of $77,000 to $63,000 on 19/12/05) Biggest Offer Decrease (Modified board) *$266,000 (Jay Garrity's offer decrease of $573,000 to $307,000 on 21/11/07) Former Records *$214,000 (The Drew Family's offer decrease of $269,000 to $55,000 on 3/10/07) *$162,500 (Emika Porter's offer decrease of $170,000 to $7,500 on 7/2/07) *$99,000 (Mark Adrian's offer decrease of $140,000 to $41,000 on 1/3/06) Highest First Offer (Regular $1,000,000 board) *$94,000 (Offered to Edward Tommasi on 14/2/08) Former Records *$81,000 (Offered to Teresa Troglio on 6/1/08) *$80,000 (Offered to Tony Kolton on 18/2/07) *$39,000 (Offered to Charlyn Speth on 22/1/07) *$31,000 (Offered to Eric Robinson on 8/1/07) *$29,000 (Offered to Allyson Thadeus on 26/4/06) *$26,000 (Offered to Brett Sloan on 20/3/06 and Lisa Fournier on 24/3/06) *$25,000 (Offered to Patrick Maritato on 6/3/06) *$21,000 (Offered to Karen Van on 19/12/05) Highest First Offer (Modified board) *$280,000 (Offered to Katie Henslin on 13/2/08) Former Records *$192,000 (Offered to Britney Lewzader on 21/1/08) *$155,000 (Offered to John Buonviaggio on 21/1/08) *$145,000 (Offered to Shequila Farrelly on 16/1/08) *$131,000 (Offered to Margarita Montijo on 14/1/08) *$104,000 (Offered to Jay Garrity on 21/11/07) *$101,000 (Offered to Cecil Richardson on 5/10/07) *$55,000 (Offered to the Drew Family on 28/9/07) *$50,000 (Offered to Emika Porter on 7/2/07) *$41,000 (Offered to Casey and Courtney Penston on 17/11/06) *$39,000 (Offered to Michele Falco on 21/9/06) *$37,000 (Offered to Casey Bell on 5/6/06) *$32,000 (Offered to Joe Pacheco on 3/3/06) *$26,000 (Offered to Becky Venable on 2/3/06) *$24,000 (Offered to Cindy Pridgen on 1/3/06) *$19,000 (Offered to Mark Adrian on 28/2/06) Lowest First Offer (Regular $1,000,000 board) *$3 (Offered to Thomas Fritze on 18/5/09) Former Records *$4,000 (Offered to Janette Beverley on 23/12/05 and Becky Spears on 23/11/06) *$7,000 (Offered to Jason Vittorini on 19/12/05) *$21,000 (Offered to Karen Van on 19/12/05) Lowest First Offer (Modified board) *$17,000 (Offered to Annie Hewlitt and Aubrey Wentworth on 19/3/07) Former Records *$19,000 (Offered to Mark Adrian on 28/2/06) Lowest Peak Offer (Regular $1,000,000 board) *$16,000 (Janie Colosso's peak offer on 22/3/06) Former Records *$35,000 (Venus Bernardo's peak offer on 23/12/05) *$99,000 (Daryl Johnson's peak offer on 21/12/05) *$138,000 (Karen Van's peak offer on 19/12/05) Lowest Peak Offer (Modified board) *$68,000 (Steve Smiley's peak offer on 7/11/08) Former Records *$86,000 (Annie Hewlitt and Aubrey Wentworth's peak offer on 19/3/07) *$92,000 (Joe Pacheco's peak offer on 3/3/06) *$101,000 (Becky Venable's peak offer on 2/3/06) *$140,000 (Mark Adrian's peak offer on 1/3/06) Other Statistics *First contestant: Karen Van *First case chosen: #14 *First case opened: #23 *First amount revealed: $25 *First case to hold $0.01: #3 *First case to hold $1,000,000: #10 *First offer: $21,000 *First deal taken: $25,000 *Number of contestants: 273 *Earliest deal taken: 3rd offer *1,000th offer (on the 100th episode, too!): $35,000 Daytime (Syndicated) Biggest Winner by Deal *Chelsea Drake (Won $275,000 on 26/9/08) Former Records *Chloe McGlover (Won $105,000 on 8/9/08) Biggest Winner by No Deal *Carolyn Doyle (Won $100,000 on 24/10/08) Former Records *David Smith (Won $2,500 on 9/9/08) Lowest Winner by Deal *Wise Haderi (Won $11 on 26/1/10) Former Records *Theo Cooper (Won $40 on 26/12/08) *Geri Mantuca (Won $55 on 15/10/08) *Barry Dutter (Won $250 on 16/9/08) *Maurice Jones (Won $8,000 on 15/9/08) *Robert Taylor (Won $19,000 on 12/9/08) *Jim Miracle (Won $72,000 on 11/9/08) *Chloe McGlover (Won $105,000 on 8/9/08) Lowest Winner by No Deal *'Tie': Cherise Matthews (Won $0.01 on 19/10/09) and Erica Kilcoyne (Won $0.01 on 14/1/10) Former Records *Marcia and Melanie (Won $1 on 6/2/09) *Josh and Sundral Sizemore (Won $10 on 9/1/09) *Angela Whitney (Won $50 on 30/9/08) *Stacy Fratelli (Won $1,000 on 10/9/08) *David Smith (Won $2,500 on 9/9/08) Highest Offer Made *$275,000 (Offered to Chelsea Drake on 26/9/08) Former Records *$176,000 (Offered to Chelsea Drake on 26/9/08) *$105,000 (Offered to Chloe McGlover on 8/9/08) *$52,000 (Offered to Chloe McGlover on 8/9/08) *$40,000 (Offered to Chloe McGlover on 8/9/08) *$27,500 (Offered to Chloe McGlover on 8/9/08) *$21,000 (Offered to Chloe McGlover on 8/9/08) Highest Potential Offer after Deal *$314,000 (Would have been offered to Craig Mettry on 9/3/09) Former Records *$313,000 (Would have been offered to Pat McGee on 9/2/09) *$307,000 (Would have been offered to Sabrina Baxter on 5/11/08) *$267,000 (Would have been offered to Carl Thomas on 3/10/08) *$240,000 (Would have been offered to Anika Keller on 19/9/08) *$198,000 (Would have been offered to Jim Miracle on 11/9/08) Lowest Offer Made *$0.50 (Offered to Michael Levine on 5/2/10) Former Records *$0.52 (Offered to Sonia Johnson on 27/11/09) *$1 (Offered to Barry Dutter on 16/9/08 and Ernest Collins on 16/7/09) *$450 (Offered to Stacy Fratelli on 10/9/08) *$500 (Offered to Stacy Fratelli on 10/9/08) *$1,250 (Offered to Stacy Fratelli on 10/9/08) *$1,500 (Offered to David Smith on 9/9/08) *$8,000 (Offered to David Smith on 9/9/08) *$17,500 (Offered to David Smith on 9/9/08) *$21,000 (Offered to Chloe McGlover on 8/9/08) Biggest Offer Increase *$122,000 (Keith Krotz's offer increase of $101,000 to $223,000 on 18/5/10) Former Records *$121,000 (Reggie Miller's offer increase of $81,000 to $202,000 on 1/1/09) *$99,000 (Chelsea Drake's offer increase of $176,000 to $275,000 on 26/9/08) *$88,000 (Chelsea Drake's offer increase of $88,000 to $176,000 on 26/9/08) *$64,000 (Chloe McGlover's offer increase of $41,000 to $105,000 on 8/9/08) *$12,500 (Chloe McGlover's offer increase of $27,500 to $40,000 on 8/9/08) *$6,500 (Chloe McGlover's offer increase of $21,000 to $27,500 on 8/9/08) Biggest Offer Decrease *$97,960 (Kate Highland's offer decrease of $98,000 to $40 on 11/3/09) Former Records *$69,000 (Angela Whitney's offer decrease of $87,000 to $18,000 on 30/9/08) *$58,500 (David Smith's offer decrease of $60,000 to $1,500 on 9/9/08) *$18,000 (David Smith's offer decrease of $26,000 to $8,000 on 9/9/08) *$11,000 (Chloe McGlover's offer decrease of $52,000 to $41,000 on 8/9/08) Highest First Offer *$34,000 (Offered to Ryan Reid on 2/3/09) Former Records *$32,000 (Offered to Albert Rodriguez on 27/11/08) *$31,000 (Offered to Debbie Cost on 22/10/08) *$23,000 (Offered to Suellen Martinson on 6/10/08 and Lisa Broderick on 14/10/08) *$22,000 (Offered to Chelsea Drake on 26/9/08) *$21,000 (Offered to Chloe McGlover on 8/9/08) Lowest First Offer *$0.50 (Offered to Michael Levine on 5/2/10) Former Records *$1 (Offered to Barry Dutter on 16/9/08 and Ernest Collins on 16/7/09) *$5,000 (Offered to Stacy Fratelli on 10/9/08) *$17,500 (Offered to David Smith on 9/9/08) *$21,000 (Offered to Chloe McGlover on 8/9/08) Lowest Peak Offer *$5,000 (Stacy Fratelli's peak offer on 10/9/08 and Violetta Wright's peak offer on 7/5/09) Former Records *$60,000 (David Smith's peak offer on 9/9/08) *$105,000 (Chloe McGlover's peak offer on 8/9/08) Other statistics *First contestant: Chloe McGlover *First case chosen: #13 *First case opened: #12 *First amount revealed: $50 *First case to hold $0.01: #2 *First case to hold $500,000: #1 *First offer: $21,000 *First deal taken: $105,000 *Number of contestants: 300 *Earliest deal taken: 3rd offer Category:Records Category:Date